<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ties That Bind by drxwsyni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272455">Ties That Bind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxwsyni/pseuds/drxwsyni'>drxwsyni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Coercion, Condescension, Demon AU, F/M, Fingering, Kidnapping, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Stalking, Yandere, noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxwsyni/pseuds/drxwsyni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You move into your grandparents old home, situated in a quaint little town for a fresh start. What you don’t expect is there to be a remaining occupant in your new abode, much less when it asks you to help him out.</p>
<p>Pairing: Yandere Demon!Matsukawa Issei x f!Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ties That Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were never one to believe in the supernatural, but you wouldn’t be surprised if somewhere along the lines of your lifetime, you were cursed.</p>
<p>From the rundown apartment you were stuck in, unable to afford a move into a nicer complex, to your recent break up with a long term, painfully neglectful and borderline abusive partner―nothing in your life seemed to work out for you. Over the course of a year, you managed to lose all of your friends, leaving you alone while you stumbled down the path of uncertainty since losing your companion, even if they were a shitty one at that. The job you had ate away at your sanity with each shift, and the fumes of energy it left you with made anything outside of working and tending to your basic human needs impossible.</p>
<p>What you needed was a fresh start, and out of pure luck, that’s exactly what you got.</p>
<p>A certain chill swept past you as you walked up the driveway to your new home. It was a pleasantly comfortable and secluded abode―once belonging to your grandparents, and now belonging to you. They’d recently made the move south, seeking a warmer climate and leaving behind the quaint little town they’d lived in all their lives.</p>
<p>By chance, they thought to call you and offer up the home, and the humble flower shop they ran before leaving. It would all work out impossibly well―the house was paid off, and you already knew how to handle the work of a florist, having seen your grandparents in action many a time when you were younger.</p>
<p>The opportunity was impossible to pass up.</p>
<p>As you finished unpacking the few belongings you took with you, the sense of constant anguish that always seemed to linger lately was already diminishing. With the welcoming smell of a lit fireplace, and the warm surroundings of not just the tasteful interior decorations, but the autumnal changing of the seasons outside―settling into this new lifestyle felt like second nature.</p>
<p>It was a breath of fresh air. <em>Literally</em>―their home was situated about a ten minute drive from town, surrounded by nothing but a colourful forest of maple and oak trees, leaves beautifully bathing your vision with oranges and reds. The change from the smog ridden atmosphere of the city you once resided in was entirely welcome.</p>
<p>You truly felt at ease here, and soon enough days turned into weeks, this utterly perfect way of life sweeping you off your feet and carrying you into what could only be described as complete tranquility.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>Your grandparent’s home wasn’t exactly new…it’s how you tried to rationalize the strange occurrences.</p>
<p>When you were younger you remember your grandmother telling you that the thuds and creaks you heard was just the house moving. Expanding in the warmth and shrinking in the cold, things falling in and out of place―normal happenings that you could ignore. However, she never mentioned anything about the sounds of <em>scratching</em>.</p>
<p>You knew what mice and rats that lived in the walls sounded like, no thanks to your shitty old apartment. But these sounds weren’t that. They were long, drawn out and <em>following</em> you. Down the halls, above you as you tried to sleep. Part of you tensed whenever the indescribable scrape of god knows what met your ears, before leaving just a few seconds after it came and not returning for hours, sometimes even days on end.</p>
<p>You rationalized that like all the other bizarre things, this was just a result of the house being old.</p>
<p>That, and the cold gusts of wind, things falling over, the occasional flickering lights. It was all just byproducts of an ancient home, <em>right</em>?</p>
<p>Only, that didn’t explain everything else.</p>
<p>How when you opened or closed a door, it felt like some invisible force was pushing or pulling more than you. When creases on your bed appeared without you having touched it since making it before going to work. Especially not when the things falling out of place were being put back <em>into</em> place. Soon even the items you sent astray yourself ended up where you were too careless to tuck away to begin with.</p>
<p>And certainly, an old home couldn’t explain this <em>feeling</em>.</p>
<p>It came and went, almost unnoticeable but indisputably there if you focused hard enough. A sixth sense of sorts―the one you get when you just <em>know</em> that someone is watching you. But you’re the only person in the house, and when you look over your shoulder there’s nothing to suggest why the distant and mildly unnerving feeling is just barely making itself known.</p>
<p>Not a single plausible thing can make sense of all the peculiar little things happening around you. You can’t fix it, and so the only thing you <em>can</em> do is try to ignore it.</p>
<p>For a while, it actually works.</p>
<p>It’s easy to get over it when aside from the things that go bump in the night, everything is just as ideal as the day you moved in. The townspeople who welcomed you with open arms are still just as friendly. Many of them were already your close friends by now, sharing dinner with them a couple times, falling into idle chit chat as you stumbled upon them during a trip to the grocery store or grabbing take out at the local diner. Your new job as a florist was going better than you could’ve ever imagined. The somewhat old fashioned building was picture perfect―brick walls overtaken by wildly growing vines, the setting sun hitting it just right every evening as you were closing up. At the end of the day you could relax, knowing there wasn’t <em>really</em> anything worth worrying over.</p>
<p>At least, that was until you saw <em>it.</em></p>
<p>You caught the obscure figure in the corner of your eye, but you could’ve sworn there was a man staring at you from the corner of your room. It was morning, and you were at your vanity prepping for the shift ahead of you. For a split second it seemed like the reflection in the mirror hosted an additional figure. But when you turned to face the corner, such a thing had disappeared. As your heart stopped racing, and you forced yourself to put a halt on the spiralling “what if’s” of your mind, you decided it was just your eyes playing tricks on you.</p>
<p>Just shadows creating false realities, nothing more.</p>
<p>But those shadows came back. Not just once, but <em>multiple times.</em></p>
<p>The next day you saw something standing in the window of your bedroom as you pulled up into the driveway. Just like last time, it vanished in an instant. The same figure ghosted your vision at the end of the hall, a blink and it was gone all the same. At one point you were just reading in your living room, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace at the end of a successful work day. Your eyes were trained on the paragraphs of the pages, when out of nowhere a thick blanket of unease enveloped your body.</p>
<p>Something was in the room with you, and it felt like they were standing <em>right behind you.</em></p>
<p>You dared not look, despite part of you knowing that if you did there shouldn’t be anything there. Instead, you screwed your eyes shut, wordlessly chanting like a hymn in your mind that <em>you were alone, there’s nothing behind you.</em></p>
<p>All at once the near suffocating weight lifted. You opened your eyes, turned around and just like you suspected, or rather hoped―it was just you and the rickety old walls of your home.</p>
<p>Honestly, you started to feel like you were losing your mind.</p>
<p>The lifestyle you’d adopted in this homely town of yours was still as enjoyable as ever, only for that serenity to dissipate slightly when you returned home.</p>
<p>Eyes, eyes, <em>eyes</em>.</p>
<p>Eyes here, eyes there. Not false realities, but a presence that was real just as much as yours. It felt strange to be worried about such a thing, when nothing bad was coming out of the shadowy figure occupying your space, aside from the occasional feeling of being watched. You were unsure of what to think―whether you should get the hell out of dodge, or just accept this strange being that you weren’t convinced was even <em>there</em>.</p>
<p>Because aside from the innate instinct to be on edge when that presence made itself known, things were <em>fine</em>. You could ignore it since without fail it always went away when you looked hard enough.</p>
<p>One day, out of pure frustration from the back and forth of your conflicting mindset alone, you let it slip that you wished whatever the hell was haunting you would stop being such a coward and <em>really</em> show itself. You laughed at yourself after, having thrown the comment out to absolutely nobody, realizing how crazy you looked.</p>
<p>Little did you know, that was the invitation it wanted.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>You mentally cursed your grandparents for owning such inconvenient appliances. The washer and dryer in the basement’s laundry room were certainly worse for wear. But they weren’t broken yet, and you weren’t willing to pay for the expensive upgrade. Which of course meant that you were stuck trying to fish out a shirt from the bottom of the washer, a loose thread getting caught on a jagged edge that was notorious for holding your clothing hostage.</p>
<p>After nearly falling into the opening from having to reach so far down into it, you relaxed with a deep exhale as you deposited the once stuck article into your laundry basket.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for you, the washing machine wouldn’t be the only faulty part you’d have to fight against while in the cold and damp basement.</p>
<p>The door to the laundry room was just one of the many things that would inconvenience you. Unless you propped it open, it would always shut on it’s own. Normally it wouldn’t be an issue, but now as your hand reached for the doorknob, and it feigned to twist under your influence, it was becoming very much of the sort.</p>
<p>“C’mon….<em>damnit!</em>”</p>
<p>Frustratingly so, you yanked on the handle, jiggling it every which way―yet it would not budge. You noted that you’d left your phone upstairs before coming to do the laundry, meaning you were left to brute force your way out if you didn’t wish to waste away in this small room.</p>
<p>For a moment you paused, closing your eyes to steel yourself from those thoughts that only served to cause more panic.</p>
<p>“I was waiting to see how long it’d take you to get locked in here.”</p>
<p>You nearly yelped at the sudden voice behind you, practically jumping ten feet in the air as your body whipped around to face its source.</p>
<p>And <em>whoever</em> was standing just a few steps away from you―everything in your being knew that it was practically dripping in danger.</p>
<p>Standing well over six foot and sporting an impressively broad frame, with short and slightly curly black hair was…a man? All signs pointed towards that, <em>except</em> for the glaringly contrasting black and pointed horns protruding from his hair.</p>
<p>They were only about two inches long at the most, but they were there nonetheless. Entirely inhuman, matching the black abyss of his eyes, which somehow looked amused at your reaction. He was clad in similarly black clothing, but nothing that seemed abnormally fashioned―at least not in human standards.</p>
<p>He probably seemed amused because you were standing there quite literally frozen, mouth agape and at a loss for words. There were so many things you <em>could</em> say, the plethora of confused and afraid thoughts racing through your mind being ripe for the picking. However you still remained silent, a building anxiety inside screaming for you to do <em>anything</em>.</p>
<p>This unit of half man, half <em>whatever</em> returned your gaze, eventually letting out what may have been a disappointed sounding sigh. When he was the first to move, taking languid strides towards you, something snapped in your brain, allowing you the strength to break out of the astounded trance you were in.</p>
<p>“D-Don’t come any closer!” Frantically, you stumbled backwards, which wasn’t very far, your back colliding harshly with the still locked door.</p>
<p>The horned creature continued his slow approach, taking in your much smaller form with each step. He let out a low chuckle at your words, finding them if not a bit cute, when they were trying to be intimidating. “Oh? And what are you gonna do about it, <em>little human?</em>”</p>
<p>Before you could even begin to process a response, let alone voice the retort, he was already standing right in front of you. With a towering frame, he leaned down in order to face you, making you cower impossibly further into the door behind.</p>
<p>“This piece of junk gets jammed all the time, just gotta mess with it―kinda like….” His hand reached down beside you, the other casually pocketed. As he spoke, the overhead luminance of a lightbulb caught the glint in what you could’ve sworn were fearsomely large canine teeth. A resounding <em>click</em> came from the door, “…<em>.that</em>.”</p>
<p>The frame you were leant up against disappeared, and your whole body was sent falling off balance. You should’ve gone crashing down onto the concrete floor beneath you―but a pair of strong arms wrapped around your torso before that could happen.</p>
<p>This time a small shriek did escape your lips when you were forcefully pulled into the stranger’s firm chest, your back pressing against it. A shiver ran through you as he spoke teasingly into your ear, his breath fanning against your skin. “So, you’re a clumsy thing too?”</p>
<p>Adrenaline finally kicking in, you squirmed in his hold, noting with horror as the hands that gripped you had significantly clawed nails, looking like they’d rip straight through your flesh if you weren’t careful. “Get the hell off of me!”</p>
<p>He was deeply entertained at the way you pushed against his chest, your strength paling in comparison to his. Just because he found the sight of you flustered being amusing to <em>no ends</em>, he made sure to relent on letting you out of his arms for a moment. But, in truth, he wasn’t here to scare the living daylights out of you. And so regretfully, he loosened the hold that hadn’t been straining him in the slightest, letting you put some distance in between the both of you.</p>
<p>You were downright mortified at the events unfolding, hair tousled and clothing wrinkled from your brief struggle. A part of you was appalled at how he seemed so nonchalant with his actions, and his appearance in general, that feeling only magnifying at his words.</p>
<p>“Don’t act so surprised now, this isn’t exactly the first time we’ve met after all…”</p>
<p>At that statement you were gone right back to being speechless―because deep down, you realized that he was <em>right</em>. Taking a step back, you could sense that the air hanging in the room carried similarities to the times you caught that shadowy figure lurking in your peripherals. It didn’t feel suffocating now, but the energy it held was a secondary hint at his unnatural presence.</p>
<p>Which would mean that this man who had appeared out of thin air…<em>was the thing that’d been watching you all this time?</em></p>
<p>Still lost in thought, you barely registered that he’d walked past you and back into the laundry room. “<em>That’s right, little human.</em> It’s only ever been me.” Seemingly sensing the deep confusion you felt at his words, he continued. “Your thoughts are quite loud, y’know.”</p>
<p>You watched with bated breath as he picked up your laundry basket that was still resting atop the dryer, mindlessly letting him hand it to you. Choosing to overlook the fact that he’d blatantly invaded your head to read your mind, only because you didn’t have the capacity to unwrap what that meant, you figured it would be best to start with the basics.</p>
<p>“What…What are you even―” If your eyes could’ve gotten any wider than they already were, they absolutely would’ve.</p>
<p>Smirking to himself, the inhuman stranger picked up a piece of clothing that had fallen out of the basket. He held up the thin, delicately laced panties, snickering as you snatched them from him in a frenzied motion.</p>
<p>You shoved them under the pile of clothing in the basket, “What are you even doing here? And―And how are you here?”</p>
<p>Now <em>that</em> was the reaction he was waiting for.</p>
<p>The sinister smile he gave you did nothing to calm your rapidly beating heart, accompanied by the whole body tense you felt. There were those literal <em>fangs</em> again, bearing themselves as he responded.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>cutie</em>―it’s a long story. But if you’ll have me, I’ll gladly explain it…if it means I get to spend more time with you~”</p>
<p>With a white knuckled grip on the laundry basket, you returned his smug expression with a stern look. Regrettably, you realized that you’d be a fool not to implore on the reasoning behind his unwelcome occupation in your home. It was invasive, and you suspected that the answer to ridding the house of him laid somewhere in whatever tale he was offering to recount.</p>
<p>The knowing look in his blacked out eyes told you he was just as aware of this reality as you, simply awaiting the inevitable answer you were sure to give.</p>
<p>Defeatedly, you agreed to hear him out, a sickening feeling settling in your stomach in seeing his pleased demeanour.</p>
<p>And so was the beginning lines of a contract between you and this resident creature, one that in its completion would bind you to him forever.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>He was summoned for quite innocent purposes, it turns out.</p>
<p>This demon who’d slyly instructed you to call him Issei was brought to your world to assist your grandparents. They made a deal―he helps their business, and once they made enough money to move they would repay him.</p>
<p>The problem was, they royally messed up their part of the deal.</p>
<p>Issei apparently got his repayment, but they failed to properly banish him from their home, or rather your home, which he was tethered too. It just so happens that he didn’t realize this until after they’d left. He’d be damned to the home for all eternity, “If only there was a nice little human capable of freeing me…”</p>
<p>Before resigning yourself to assisting the demon in getting him back to where he belonged, you questioned him. And he didn’t really have a choice but to answer, that was unless he wanted you to move out just like your grandparents and leave the next poor soul to deal with him. Naturally, he was just as willing to respond to your questions as he was in previously explaining the circumstances for his entrapment.</p>
<p>Since realizing that he was the entity stalking you from the shadows, you felt a tad…<em>unnerved</em> by him. Why should you help the thing that was unashamedly watching you without your consent after all?</p>
<p>“You were just as much of a stranger to me as I was to you. Had to make sure you weren’t a bad person and all.”</p>
<p>Now that made you laugh, coming from a literal <em>demon</em>.</p>
<p>But, you suppose you couldn’t blame him. That’s not to say the whole thing didn’t creep you out, but in hindsight he could’ve done <em>much</em> worse.</p>
<p>The fact that <em>all</em> he did was keep an eye on you for a while had to show for something, right?</p>
<p>When it came down to it you could either find a way to send Issei home, or move out. Which would mean going back to your old life―being miserable in every capacity.</p>
<p>You’d take a demon over that any day.</p>
<p>The agreement was formed after having gone through three cups of tea, and a bag of potato chips shared between the two of you (it turns out demons liked junk food). Issei would quit being such a creep and stop lurking in the shadows, and you’d use your free time to figure out how to help him.</p>
<p>It was how you ended up in the dusty and dark attic of the house.</p>
<p>Now, your grandparents weren’t always the sentimental type. When they made the move south, they wanted to transition into luxury, which wasn’t exactly what took up the space of their old home. The antique furniture had its charm, but it was nothing compared to what they were anticipating for their new abode. It was for that reason that they left nearly <em>everything</em> behind. Unless it went for a good selling price, or it held legal importance, they saw no need for it.</p>
<p>When you first stepped into the place, it honestly felt like they left in a rush. But you knew better, and so you didn’t pay it any mind.</p>
<p>You were grateful for everything entrusted to you now though, because after nearly an hour of rummaging through the cramped attic, Issei doing little to help, you finally found what you were looking for.</p>
<p>Your grandma’s old journals.</p>
<p>The demon who was lazily lounged on the big wooden crates snickered a little as you coughed on the dust that flew into the air when you blew at books. And then, when you were sent into a sneezing fit, he full out started laughing.</p>
<p>You sent the menace a nasty side glare, “The least you could―” another sneeze, “―c-could do is help me, <em>asshole</em>.”</p>
<p>It was something you suspected had to do with his unnatural makeup, but Issei quite literally <em>towered</em> over you. As he drew near, giving your head a few pats, you once again found yourself in awe of the sheer size of him.</p>
<p>“Alright, hand it over. <em>Clearly</em> your weak human form is no match for these all powerful dust bunnies.”</p>
<p>Quite smugly, as if he was doing you a lifesaving favour, Issei took the box of journals from your hands and headed for the stairs of the attic. For now, you chose to ignore his irritating comment, realizing that the sooner you got to those journals, the sooner you could get rid of him.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>Well, <em>at least he wasn’t lying to you.</em></p>
<p>After what felt like <em>hours</em> of reading, probably because it did take that long, you finally stumbled upon the entries that detailed the origin story of the demon’s summoning. All in all, you couldn’t exactly blame your grandparents for seeking supernatural assistance. Sure, making a deal with a demon to boost the popularity of the floral shop held a lot of uncertainties, but it seemed to go fine for them.</p>
<p>And you <em>really</em> couldn’t blame them when they just so happened to end up with such an easy going demon at that. You had no clue such business could be so simple and stress-free, but the pages of your grandmother’s writing told you that you really did have nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>With that in mind, you decided to do some backtracking.</p>
<p>Surely somewhere in these faded and withering pages would hold the key to sending Issei back to <em>wherever</em> he should be. There was enough writing for her to have mentioned it at some point―but that was the issue.</p>
<p>In counting, you found a total of thirteen journals, each one about an inch and a half thick. All that reading, and you had no clue where the answers to your problems lay. However, whether you should be grateful or not, Issei didn’t seem to be in a rush to get home. Which meant you had all the time in the world to scan page after page of the journals.</p>
<p>It was safe to say that it’d be a while to complete such a task. Enough time in fact for the two of you to grow <em>very</em> comfortable with each other.</p>
<p>While it took a little bit to get used to, you soon found the demon’s presence to be much less of a weight on your shoulders than it once did. Since Issei stopped existing as a shadow, the strange looming sensation you felt disappeared.</p>
<p>You figured that, even though you strictly told him not to, he may have invaded your mind to find out how his more inhuman characteristics didn’t exactly sit well with you. Now, you couldn’t deny that he was easy on the eyes, but it was hard to focus on that when something so unnatural was also staring you in the face.</p>
<p>One day you came home to see that those demonic qualities were gone. Horns disappeared, eyes looking human, and razor sharp claws reduced to short and blunt fingernails.</p>
<p>Once again, you never said anything, but the knowing smirk he held gave away that he <em>very well knew</em> how attractive you found him to be in that moment. Of course, you’d grown used to his teasing attitude by then, steeling yourself and moving on with the rest of your day.</p>
<p>While you worked to understand the ins and outs of the witchcraft your grandparents used, things around the house were generally nice. He acted like an oddly supportive and chill roommate, if anything strangely attentive to you. When there wasn’t anything to do, Issei simply preferred to watch you go about your own business. Technically it beat him doing the whole hiding in the shadows thing, but you couldn’t say his eyes that you could’ve <em>sworn</em> became a little darker than normal when watching you made you feel a little antsy.</p>
<p>He was a demon after all―an entity stronger than you could ever comprehend, one that was choosing to simply follow your movements from his laid out position on the couch as you did one thing or another. Such a contrast in strength even in that state would naturally make you want to shrink under his unrelenting gaze.</p>
<p>It was safe to say that it took a while to get warmed up to him. But the journals were long, and you were still searching for answers. And so eventually you developed a fondness for the demon stuck in your home until further notice.</p>
<p>Despite how you started reading the journals the moment you found them, there simply wasn’t enough time in the day to put a significant dent in them over the span of maybe a few hours. One week turned into two, then three. A month had passed and you were only a quarter of the way through the pile.</p>
<p>Finally, four months later, you had reached the end…<em>sort of.</em></p>
<p>In that time you’d learnt how your grandparents had been meddling in the demonic arts for many years now. Small things here and there, nothing as serious as summoning a demon. It was for that reason that you were quite regrettably unable to find anything that would tell you how to send Issei home. Even more so was the painful curiosity you got from discovering some severely burnt and unreadable pages in the last journal. It couldn’t have been more than a few of them, but for all you knew, they could’ve held the solution to your problem.</p>
<p>The last entry was detailed pretty normally. Your grandmother wrote of how they were nearing the end of the contract. With the flower shop having thrived for a long while, they finally had enough funds to make the move. All that was left was to figure out what the demon wanted in return for his assistance. But that’s where it ended, leaving you with nothing to help you with your own challenges.</p>
<p>Right now, all it <em>really</em> meant was that Issei wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.</p>
<p>That fact held a strange reality―concerning how in these four months, you developed a strange bond with him.</p>
<p>It almost embarrassed you to say, and you’d never openly admit it to him knowing the relentless teasing you’d get, but a part of you didn’t want him to leave. You reasoned it was due to the neglect and general mistreatment you received from your last relationship, because you couldn’t deny the strange longing you felt to be around him.</p>
<p>At first when you tried to push Issei away, he laughed at you. All we wanted was to be there for you, provide some casual comfort as it was one of the few things he <em>could</em> do for you. The comment of it being ‘what you deserved’ didn’t go unnoticed by no means. In fact, it stuck in your mind and stayed at the forefront. Replaying in your head each and every move he made to be closer with you.</p>
<p>Sure, he could be a little cheeky at times, a few innuendos here and there. But other than that, you never quite minded his touch. If anything, you welcomed it.</p>
<p>He was everything you wanted in a partner. Observant, thoughtful, attentive when he needed to be. You didn’t have many reasons to be stressed in this new life, or in need of relief so to speak. But when you were, when you <em>did</em> need a distraction, he was always there.</p>
<p>You were no stranger to Issei’s more affectionate side. Four months of living together in such close and secluded quarters allows for <em>a lot </em>of exploration between what the two of you meant to each other after all. Up until now, you took how he always offered a shoulder to lean on, passing embraces and absentminded physical gestures to be something more platonic in nature.</p>
<p>Now however, <em>you weren’t so sure.</em></p>
<p>While the flower shop was still thriving, you were the only person running it. It left you a little more worn out than usual, a particularly busy week leading you to have some pent up anxieties.</p>
<p>And of course, Issei noticed right away.</p>
<p>You brushed off his insistence to let him help you wind down at first, but a few days of the strain on your body had you yearning for something to ease the ache.</p>
<p>And the book you were reading just wasn’t cutting it.</p>
<p>You let out a huff of frustration, your mind unable to focus on the words. Also laying on the bed beside you, Issei quirked an eyebrow at the small commotion. You failed to notice the way his eyes took in the sight of you clad in your thin nightgown, how his lips quirked into a knowing smirk from your idea of trying to read to help you fall asleep for the night doing jack shit.</p>
<p>“You really gotta relax a little, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>You sent him an unserious glare before you returned your focus to the book. “I’m trying to.”</p>
<p>The bed creaked a bit as he drew closer, assumedly trying to see what story could possibly be so captivating that would have you acting this serious. Really, he was stealing a glance down the front of your nightgown, exposing your supple skin.</p>
<p>A shiver ran through your body as he leant down, speaking low into your ear. “Why don’t you just let me help, s’not like I haven’t done it before.”</p>
<p>While he wasn’t wrong, the reality was he’d never done anything like what he was <em>insinuating</em>. You never had to ask him how he wanted to help you relax, when a warm hand rested atop your thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>
  <em>How the hell were you supposed to focus now?</em>
</p>
<p>You didn’t push him away as the hand curled into your inner thigh, thumb moving back and forth against your skin. Only a little worriedly, you attempted to press your legs together.</p>
<p>“Issei, I―”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>, is my little human shy?”</p>
<p>Your heart began to race as the deepness of his voice, being <em>so close</em> made you physically shudder. The grip on the book’s spine tightened. “T-That’s not it, I just…”</p>
<p>You were forced to pause mid sentence as his hand crept further up your thigh, his lips ghosting the shell of your ear as he continued to pull you deeper into the wanton trance.</p>
<p>“I think if you knew what was good for you, you’d finally let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>He hadn’t even touched you where you were finding yourself wanting him to the most, but the pooling heat you felt was already so <em>incredibly</em> intense. You could feel the slight dampness in your panties, body aching with need so quickly at his actions.</p>
<p>“…Why don’t you let me give you what <em>I know</em> you want.”</p>
<p>Of course he was able to tell how much you were losing yourself to his words, with the way your breath’s pace picked up, lids half shutting with anticipation. As the pads of his fingers <em>finally</em> grazed your clothed pussy, and you let an airy sigh escape your lips, the both of you knowing how you can’t deny his offer.</p>
<p>Especially not when those fingers push the delicate fabric to the side, teasingly trailing up your folds.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time that―” he accentuates those low spoken words by applying the <em>perfect</em> amount of pressure against your clit, “―you <em>really</em> relax, yeah?”</p>
<p>Almost immediately, your hips buck against his hand, grinding yourself into it and earning more delicious stimulation. You didn’t even realize the way your book slipped off your lap, too caught up in how Issei’s fingers began rubbing steady circles against the little bundle of nerves.</p>
<p>A hand flies to your mouth in an attempt to stifle the few high pitched moans escaping you. While you are a little confused as to why you feel so goddamn <em>needy</em>, you don’t really care. Quite the opposite, you eagerly part your legs as his fingers dip lower to your entrance, gathering up some of your arousal. You’re unable to stop the whine as he pushes a finger in, skillfully curling it against your walls.</p>
<p>Even harder is it to stop the way your breath hitches and your walls clamp down as he adds a second finger, hitting that spongy and sensitive part of you seemingly easily.</p>
<p>It’s impossible for him to miss your cute little reactions, “That’s your spot, pretty girl?”</p>
<p>You all but keen at the saccharine tone lacing his words, head pressing into the pillow as his digits make languid thrusts into your heat. Wrapped up in the way he’s perfectly working you over, you didn’t fight him as he leant over your body and began leaving open mouth kisses against your neck. Or, when he latched onto a particular spot that had you writhing gently underneath him, hands gripping his biceps to ground yourself.</p>
<p>Much quicker than usual, that warm and familiar pressure was building inside you, lewd noises of your slick meeting your ears as Issei quickened his pace. He spoke against the skin of your collarbone, small marks growing darker here and there from his ministrations. “That’s it, little one. Give it to me…”</p>
<p>Although it was spoken quietly, you could’ve sworn the command felt like it was playing out in your mind. Reverberating through your fleeting thoughts, coaxing you to fall apart. A near blinding sensation ripped through you as his thumb repeatedly swiped at your clit, a few more seconds enough to push you over the edge that you reached almost shamefully fast. Issei didn’t let up, helping you ride out your orgasm as you remained in that intense state longer than you ever had before.</p>
<p>When you eventually came down from your high, panting and a light sheen of sweat adorning your face, you <em>did</em> feel more relaxed. But somehow, that same heat you felt persisted.</p>
<p>You must have been out of it longer than you thought, unaware of just how you came to be now entirely bare, nightgown and panties nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>That, and the fact that Issei was just as uncovered as you, hovering over your mildly exhausted body. With glazed over eyes, you drank up the way the bedside candle bathed his body in a warm and flickering light, highlighting his tanned skin. You would have remained that way, enjoying the view of his broad and well built frame, if he hadn’t interrupted you. And, if you weren’t already so far gone in the motions, you might haven protested as his lips captured yours in a deep kiss. It was too late for any that now. Your mouth parted in a weak sigh as his hand came up to cup your breast, pinching the already hardened nipple and experimentally rolling it in between his fingers.</p>
<p>Out of pure need to breath, you pawed against his toned chest, relieved when he let up. Not before nipping at your now swollen bottom lip, he chuckled a bit to himself, having a proud smirk in seeing your blissed out expression.</p>
<p>“…Told you I could help.”</p>
<p>The burning ache in between your legs refused to leave, despite you just having experienced what was likely the most intense orgasm you’d ever had.</p>
<p>Issei could see the desire written across your face, bringing a hand to affectionately cup your cheek.</p>
<p>Even that contact alone was stirring the same need in you, making you lean into the gesture as you practically pouted up at him.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, baby. That not enough for you?”</p>
<p>If it weren’t for the teasing lilt in his voice, you would’ve felt bad for what you were about to ask.</p>
<p>Lashes wetted slightly with tears, you peered up at the demon who was awaiting an answer.</p>
<p>“I want more, <em>please</em>…”</p>
<p>For the first time in ages, your drifting gaze landed on those sharpened canine teeth of his, shining in the candle light from his lighthearted grin at your pleading.</p>
<p>It was taking everything in him not to lose himself in your vulnerability. Having you so openly grapple for his touch was downright <em>intoxicating</em>, and even for a demon as strong as him, the pull to absolutely ravage you was almost irresistible.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t do such a thing―<em>not yet.</em></p>
<p>Issei was quick to oblige your request, positioning himself between your legs and lining up with your dripping entrance. Just because the sight of your frustrated pout as you waited patiently for more was sickeningly addictive, he took a moment to tease you even further.</p>
<p>A jolt of pleasure shot through you as he rubbed the weeping tip of his cock along your glistening folds, nudging your clit and earning a desperate mewl from you. Your whole body felt like it was melting under even the smallest of movements, limbs beginning to grow weaker. Just as the tears welling in your eyes threatened to spill, Issei leant down and planted his lips softly against yours.</p>
<p>You suppose it was a distraction, as you felt him begin to push past your entrance. Having been previously drowning in the way he was eying you like prey, you never quite caught a glimpse of what was in store for you. You now knew all too well though, your nails digging into his biceps as he slowly split you open on his cock.</p>
<p>Hearing your pained whines, Issei brought a thumb back down to circle your puffy clit. In parting, you turned your head to the side as he began planting light kisses along your cheek, continuing along your jawbone.</p>
<p>“Takin’ me so well, such a good little human…”</p>
<p>The praise he purred into your ear had you keening, wanting to earn more as he finally sunk into you.</p>
<p>Out of mercy for your much frailer composition, Issei paused until you gave him those pleading eyes to keep moving, your lower lip tugged between your teeth.</p>
<p>And god,<em> how could he refuse that.</em></p>
<p>He reared back before snapping his hips into you, the force causing you to yelp as your whole body was jolted. Issei looked down at you, an animalistic look in his eyes as he began a steady pace.</p>
<p>You clawed at his shoulders, the sheer size of him making it effortless to hit that sensitive and spongy spot inside you with each thrust. His whole body was massive, engulfing your frame and showing you just how small you were in comparison now that he was so close.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you just a mess for me. This tight little cunt is fuckin’ <em>drooling</em>.”</p>
<p>It felt like with each word that left his lips, the burning desire grew more and more intense. Maybe it was because you hadn’t properly gotten off since Issei had made himself known four months ago, but right now you couldn’t care less. The drag of his cock against your walls had you weakly writhing underneath him, back arching and legs kicking out.</p>
<p>Issei took pride in the way you squirmed, each slam of his hips causing you broken moans and high-pitched whimpers. You were babbling nonsense, of how good it felt, how good <em>he</em> felt. He saw the way your eyes were glazed over, rolling into the back of your head, not focused in any capacity on the way he was changing right above you.</p>
<p>A large hand wrapped around your throat, and distantly, you could feel a sharp sting against your sweat covered skin.</p>
<p>“Look at you, my sweet little human―you need me, right?” Issei all but growled out the question, squeezing your neck tighter when you failed to respond.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes! Fuck, I need you, need you s-so bad Issei.”</p>
<p>While you were falling apart, panting and drool seeping from your mouth, the demon was as collected as ever. With his rhythm increasing, you felt the coil tightening and threatening to snap with each passing second, your legs wrapping around his hips and trying to pull him impossibly closer.</p>
<p>“That’s right, you fucking need me, you belong to me―say it.”</p>
<p>You were so close to reaching that peak for a second time, too absorbed in the feeling to respond.</p>
<p>Issei felt the way your walls fluttered, clamping down against his length. As much as he wanted to see your face contort in ecstasy only he could deliver you, he still needed one last thing.</p>
<p>His hips stilled right as you were about to come undone again, pulling out almost all the way and leaving just the tip.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Say it, human. Tell me who you belong to.”</em>
</p>
<p>The demand was harsh, ringing inside your head and mixing with the lust filled haze clouding your mind.</p>
<p>“You, Issei! <em>I’m yours</em>, please don’t stop, I-I’m―”</p>
<p>Your eyes shut tight as he slams back into you, pace quicker than ever as you fail to notice how the entire room begins to change. All you can register is the blinding sensation of your building release, it crashing upon you in waves. Somehow more powerful than the last, you’re reduced to a convulsing mess as he keeps moving inside you while you cum.</p>
<p>There’s a certain ringing in your ears, a muffledness that slowly fades as you calm down. Your heart is beating hard against your ribcage as you tearily crack open your eyes.</p>
<p>You’re not in your room.</p>
<p>The black ceiling that hangs above you is not your own, nor are the satin sheets of similar colour you lay upon. What was once your home is now everything but the sort, a bedchamber large and grand. The hanging chandelier and mounted sconces light your vision.</p>
<p>They light the still looming frame of Issei.</p>
<p>He’s changed too.</p>
<p>Those once hidden and inhuman horns have made their return, his eyes darker and <em>sinister</em>. And the fangs you caught a glimpse of earlier, <em>crimson</em>.</p>
<p>A thin trail of blood trickles from the corner of his mouth, falling and landing on your chest.</p>
<p>“Such a naive little thing you are…”</p>
<p>Startled and still <em>far</em> too sensitive, you gave a silent scream as Issei thrusted back into your heat in one fluid and harsh movement. You pawed against his chest, body still exhausted and turning your protests into nothing more than feeble pawing.</p>
<p>“S-Stop, Issei. S’too much, p-<em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>Instead of slowing down, his movements quickened, a brutal pace being set as you frantically tried pushing him away.</p>
<p>You didn’t know where you were, but in the back of your mind, you knew <em>how</em> you came to be in this strange place had something to do with the demon ignoring your pained sobbing.</p>
<p>Even in seeing your face twisted in anguish and confusion, he kept that self-righteous grin on his face. “Made me work to own you, I’ll give you that.” Issei’s hand, once wrapped around your neck, gripped you by the hair.</p>
<p>A sharp sting shot across your scalp as he forcefully beared your neck. With a swipe of his thumb, the demon smeared the still fresh blood leaving the bite wound on your neck. You cried out in pain as all of a sudden the punctured area began to burn.</p>
<p>“But with this, you’ll never be able to leave me.” A deep laugh reverberated in his chest at the prospect of his words, not ceasing the movements that were <em>somehow</em> lighting that same fire in your belly once again.</p>
<p>You mentally recoiled at the whole situation, the feeling of unbridled <em>fear</em> swelling inside you.</p>
<p>“I said st―”<br/>
<br/>
“Stop? That’s cute, sweetheart. But…” Eyes gleaming with hunger, drank up your messy and exhausted, <em>small</em> form. “…Little humans like you don’t get to make choices for yourselves―<em>not anymore, at least.</em>”</p>
<p>Despite his words doing nothing to encourage you to speak, if anything only frightening you with how they weighed down on your conscience, you still forced yourself too. To your appreciation, Issei slowed his pace slightly, giving you the chance to catch up with your thoughts.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t understand, why are you―”</p>
<p>A searing kiss cut off your questioning, his length stilling and remaining buried inside of you. He wasn’t anywhere close to being gentle like before. This time, his kiss felt rough, <em>claiming</em> as his fangs pierced the soft skin of your lower lip, the metallic taste of your own blood flooding your mouth.</p>
<p>When he pulled back, you were just as stained in red as he was.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You were the deal, sweetheart.”</em>
</p>
<p>Issei reclaimed that fast and bruising pace, pelvic bone grinding against you and catching your clit with each cant of his hips. He relished in the way your nails left marks in their wake against his shoulders and back, finding your attempts to both search for something to steady you and push him away at the same time greatly entertaining.</p>
<p>“Your fuckin’ grandparents left once they realized they weren’t what I wanted―” Large hands met the underneath of your thighs, bringing them up to press against your chest, “Gave me you to earn their freedom.”</p>
<p>By now the tears once fleeting had developed into a steady stream, you hiccuping as you feebly attempted to form words. “That’s…s’not true, they w-wouldn’t do that.”</p>
<p>As the declaration left your mouth, you thought your mind was totally lost and playing tricks on you. In the palm of Issei’s hand appeared the burnt pages to journal number thirteen.</p>
<p>“It’s not? Then why did the crazy witch write it all down?” Carelessly, he tossed the badly blackened pages away, scattering them across the bed.</p>
<p>Your gaze followed the mess as they splayed across the sheets, view landing on the familiar scribbles and catching the last few lines jotted down.</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Doesn’t deserve this…..I didn’..rea..ze…..he’s…monster…..the poor thing……….I’m sorry….”</em>
</p>
<p>Issei’s clawed hand turned your head back to face him, the sharp points of his fingers digging into your cheeks. While you knew he wanted your attention on him, all you could conceive was how this was just a repeat of your unfortunate history.</p>
<p>What you thought would be the start of a perfect new life was really the end of your already shameful one. Lured into fresh surroundings, only to find the air heavy with an awaiting darkness.</p>
<p>In a contrasting act of tenderness, Issei leant down, lips finding your fallen tears and kissing them away. Perhaps it was a pitying comfort, as you found those thoughts of despair suffocating, firmly cementing your fate with him.</p>
<p>But when he spoke, you knew it wasn’t because he realized your internal state from the look on your face, but from peering into the open book of your mind.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of you, little human. Let me prove it to you.”</p>
<p>You might not have had the capacity to understand him then, but he meant what he said. In all of those months, he became everything you needed. And while it was to get you to trust him, to get you to give yourself to him―it wasn’t to say that he didn’t truly want to do all of those things.</p>
<p>From the moment you stepped into that house, Issei knew he was right in his judgment to respond to your grandparent’s summoning. The pull to heed their demands was strong, and for good reason. You were the being he was searching for. So he tended to all of your ailments, and in doing so realized he found what he’d been craving all these years.</p>
<p>He found the rush of feeling needed in you.</p>
<p>You’d have no choice to depend on him now, trapped in his realm with no way out.</p>
<p>Those details weren’t something you quite needed to know at the moment, however.</p>
<p>Whole body quivers washed over you, limbs feeling weaker than ever as both of you drew closer to release. Unrestrained moans left you as Issei’s length glided against your tensing walls, pressure building rapidly in your lower abdomen.</p>
<p>You weren’t anywhere near in your right mind as he relentlessly pounded into you, but you could’ve sworn the stretch of his cock felt bigger as his thrusts grew more erratic.</p>
<p>Showing that he really would take care of you, his hand snaked in between your bodies, the pad of his thumb rubbing messily against your sensitive nub.</p>
<p>With a few more rough thrusts, him still sloppily circling your clit with wide motions, you came around Issei’s cock for the second time.</p>
<p>He buried his head into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent, and that of the wound he’d inflicted upon you. Chasing his own release, he sporadically rutted against you.</p>
<p>Far too exhausted to do anything about it, you could only lay breathless as a warmth spread inside you, uncaring of the mess dripping down your thighs as Issei eventually pulled away.</p>
<p>The night’s events were catching up on you, maintaining consciousness being impossible no matter how much you tried. No amount of fighting to keep your eyelids open would help, simply delaying the inevitable.</p>
<p>As your grasp on the waking world slipped through your fingertips, the last thing you felt was the dulled sensation from the wound on your neck, spreading to feel like a collar chaining you down.</p>
<p>The demon, not nearly as tired as you, returned your body to a comfortable position. He’d deal with the mess he’d made once you were fully asleep and unable to protest, now choosing to watch you drift away.</p>
<p>That satisfied smile remained on his expression, thankful to have finally returned home. But more than anything, he was satisfied.</p>
<p>Issei found what he was looking for.</p>
<p>And, being the perfectly naive human you were, you finalized your fate in willfully agreeing to be his.</p>
<p>The contract was completed, binding you to him for all eternity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This oneshot it originally uploaded on my tumblr (drxwsyni).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>